


Sound of Silence

by ravenangel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deaf Character, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenangel/pseuds/ravenangel
Summary: Anakin hates blind dates until he doesn't.





	1. Anakin hates blind dates

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on my other story, but this wouldn't leave me alone. I haven't decided if I'm going to expand it past this first chapter, but it's definitely a possibility if people want to see more of the story.

Anakin was nervous as he walked in the bar. The lights were dim and music was playing loudly, he hated going to places like this. His best friend Padme had talked him in to coming, trying to set him up with a friend of hers. She swore that she and Sabe wouldn’t leave him alone unless he was comfortable. He hated blind dates almost as much as he hated loud, dark bars, but when it came to making Padme happy there wasn’t much he wouldn’t do.

As Anakin walked towards the table Padme and Sabe were sitting at he seriously contemplated removing his hearing aides, they weren’t doing him much good as it was, too much background noise. Padme was involved in a deep, animated discussion with a man he didn’t recognize from the back, but Sabe smiled brightly and waved when she saw him.

Anakin gave her a small smile and nodded towards the stranger’s back signing,  _that him?_

She nodded again grinning. Anakin swallowed thickly hoping this wouldn’t be a disaster. The last blind date he was set up on couldn’t get past the hearing aides and kept yelling at him like it would help, granted it was worse when they would talk to him super slow, like he was stupid. He took a deep breath steeling himself for what was to come, as he got to the table Sabe stood up an gave him a hug. He smiled returning the hug, “hi, Sabe long time no see.”

She pulled back so he could read her lips, “I’m sorry Ani, work’s been crazy. I missed you too.” She paused smiling, “I think we’re going to have fun tonight.”

Anakin gave an apprehensive shrug. “we’ll see.”

Padme broke into a huge grin when she saw Anakin, “you made it!”

Anakin smiled fondly in return, “of course I made it. I can’t say no to you.”

Padme beamed, “Anakin Skywalker, this is Obi-wan Kenobi. Obi-wan meet Anakin.”

Anakin blinked, stunned when the ginger haired man looked at him, mercurial eyes that couldn’t seem to decide if they wanted to be blue, green, or gray. Anakin gave the man a shy smile as he reached out to shake his hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Anakin.” Obi-wan said smiling brightly.

Anakin watched his lips intently, trying not to be frustrated by the beard that made it hard to read them, “it’s nice to meet you too.”

Obi-wan motioned to the seat next to him, which Anakin reluctantly took, he would have preferred to sit across from him, but Padme was there and he didn’t really want to draw attention to his hearing issue just yet. Sabe arched an eyebrow at him as he sat down. Anakin gave a slight shake of his head as he positioned himself in a way he could attempt to see everyone.

Obi-wan looked at Anakin, “so how long have you, Padme, and Sabe been friends?”

Anakin smiled, “since grade school. How long have you known them?”

“We met last year when Padme and I started teaching at the same school. We were just talking about school and the kids.” Obi-wan explained. “I’m sure we’re boring Sabe to tears.”

Sabe shrugged, “it’s not too bad you are both passionate about what you do and since you don’t share a free hour this year you wanted to talk shop. I get it, Anakin and I do the same thing when we haven’t seen each other in a while.”

Padme laughed, “yes, but we do seem to get carried away. How’s your project going Anakin?”

“Well, we’re still fine-tuning the math and designs, but we’re definitely on the right track.” Anakin replied, before looking at Obi-wan. “What do you teach?”

“English literature and composition.” Obi-wan answered. “what project was Padme asking about?”

Anakin grinned, “I’m a biomedical engineer. My team is working on developing advanced prosthetics.”

Obi-wan’s eyebrows raised, “wow, that sounds interesting. What are you developing?”

“We’re working on an integrated prosthetic that can be permanently implanted into the body and operated with the brain, the hope being complete neural integration.” Anakin answered excitedly.

Obi-wan couldn’t help being captivated by this quiet, but animated man. His cerulean eyes sharp, constantly assessing everything around him. His smile was the show stopper for Obi-wan, open and bright with a hint of mischief. While Obi-wan watched him he couldn’t help, but wonder why he was single. He seemed to be smart, funny, and definitely gorgeous, who wouldn’t want a partner like that? The intensity that Anakin watched people with was a little overwhelming, but he seemed genuinely interested in everything.

Anakin looked at his companions, “would it be ok if we went some place quieter? I’m getting a headache.”

“We can go back to our place.” Sabe offered.

Anakin gave her a grateful smile as they all grabbed their jackets and moved to the door. Anakin pulled up his hood and let out a relieved breath as he stepped into the quiet, cool night.

Padme wrapped her arm around Anakin’s, “did you drive tonight?”

Anakin smiled, “no I took the train.”

“I’d be happy to give you a ride.” Obi-wan offered.

Padme squeezed Anakin’s hand reassuringly as he accepted Obi-wan’s offer. She hugged him before they each got in their respective cars. Anakin buckled his seat belt and rested his aching head against the cold glass of the window, closing his eyes and trying to regain his balance.

“Are you ok Anakin? It’s alright if you need to call it an early night.” Obi-wan reassured, sounding worried.

Anakin rubbed his eyes and gave Obi-wan a small smile, “it’s ok. I just have a slight headache. It’ll get better now that I’m out of the bar.”

Obi-wan nodded, he couldn’t help but notice the slight distortion to Anakin’s speech, but he filed it away for later, “if you’re sure?”

“I’m sure, it’s just a little sensory overload.” Anakin mumbled.

The rest of the drive to Padme and Sabe's house was made in comfortable silence. Anakin took the shyly offered hand as he relished the silence. He was surprised at how comfortable he was with Obi-wan already, but he was still hesitant to dive in. He was afraid everything would change as soon as Obi-wan learned about his being Deaf, it always seemed to change things with the hearing people he attempted to date and for the first time he didn’t want the night to go that way.

Anakin blinked sluggishly, “so why teaching?”  
Obi-wan grinned, “I started out wanting to be a writer, but I did some tutoring in college with at risk kids and I just never left. I guess I found my calling with the kids.”

Anakin smiled warmly, “I can see that. Why English?”

Obi-wan blushed lightly, “I love language, written, spoken it doesn’t matter to me. There is nothing more powerful than language, making yourself understood, moving mountains, persuading people, wooing someone. Language in all it’s forms interests me.”

Anakin's smile brightened, “I actually agree with you on that.” Anakin laughed “it makes me think of the scene in Dead Poets Society as he’s telling his students about the importance of language, a man is not very tired…”

Obi-wan chuckled, “he is exhausted. Yes language is very important especially when trying to woo someone.” Obi-wan smiled, “that is one of my favorite movies.”

Anakin grinned, “me too. I loved the idea of being fearless, saying exactly what you mean and living your life with passion.”

Obi-wan smiled his eyes crinkling, “ I ardently agree with you. Why biomedical engineering?”

Anakin closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “I’ve always liked building things, numbers, understanding the body and being able to fix it interests me.”

Obi-wan parked the car and looked at Anakin, “so what drove you to prosthetics?”

Anakin sighed, “I have two friends who were military. We were supposed to enlist together, but I was disqualified medically. Rex and Cody, they’re two of my best friends. They’re twins and well in their second tour they were wounded by an IED. Rex lost his arm above the elbow and Cody lost his leg above the knee. I couldn’t go with them and watch their backs, but I can help them rebuild their lives.” Anakin lowered his hood and turned his head so Obi-wan could see his hearing aides so he wouldn’t have to ask.

Obi-wan looked closely at Anakin, seeing the black hearing aides looped around the back of Anakin’s ears for the first time, and smiled before signing, _you’re Deaf_.

Obi-wan watched as Anakin’s face lit up, _you sign?_

Obi-wan nodded, _my mom is Deaf. She taught me._

Anakin felt hope, relief and excitement wash over him. _I was born Deaf. The hearing aides help when it’s quiet, but I also lip read and sign._

Padme and Sabe watched the two men signing with each other and smiled. Sabe kissed her wife, “good work Love. Looks like your instincts that they would hit it off we’re right.”

Padme grinned as she waved to get their attention, before signing and calling, _it’s cold come inside and get warm. You can keep talking._

Anakin laughed as he climbed out of the car signing, _hold your horses. We’re coming._

Padme shook her head, laughing and signed, _move faster._

  
_Patience, was_  Obi-wan’s signed and called response.

  
_I don’t have any._ Padme quipped as she and Sabe opened the door, Anakin and Obi-wan close behind them.

While everyone took their coats off and hung them up Sabe went to the kitchen to get everyone coffee and tea. She joined them in the living room once the drinks were ready handing the coffee off to Padme and the tea to Anakin and Obi-wan.

Sabe signed _how’s your headache? Do you need your migraine meds? We still have the backup pills you gave us just in case._

Anakin smiled, _no I’m ok right now, if it gets any worse I’ll take them._

Anakin took a deep breath taking in the sweet warmth of his tea. He normally wasn’t much for tea, but Sabe had a strawberry tea he just loved. The warmth and sweet aroma helped soothe his headache as he took a small sips. The remainder of the evening was spent laughing, talking with their friends and getting to know each other.

Sabe looked at Anakin who was half asleep, “are you crashing here tonight or do you need a ride home?”

Anakin rubbed his eyes, “unfortunately I have to get home, we’re conducting a lab test tomorrow afternoon.”

Obi-wan looked at Anakin, “ where do you live? I can drop you off if you’d like.”

Anakin smiled shyly, “I’d like that. I live off 57th.”

Obi-wan put on his coat before giving Padme a hug, “thank you for the wonderful evening.”

Anakin hugged Sabe, “you we’re right tonight was amazing. Thanks for making me come.”

Obi-wan and Anakin switched partners as they said their good-byes. Obi-wan guided Anakin out into the cold night. Once they we’re in the car and Anakin had given Obi-wan directions to his apartment Obi-wan started the car to let it warm up, _Thank you for coming tonight. I had fun._

Anakin grinned, _I had a wonderful time tonight._

 _Would you want to get together again?_ Obi-wan inquired.

Anakin nodded, _do you want my number?_

Obi-wan nodded as he and Anakin exchanged phones to put their contact information in them.

  _Do you prefer phone calls or text messages?_ Obi-wan asked.

Anakin shrugged, _I can do phone calls just fine but text messages are easier._

Obi-wan smiled, _then texts it is._

They drove to Anakin’s apartment in relative quiet, Anakin was half asleep by the time Obi-wan parked in front of his building. He gently taped Anakin’s arm.

Anakin blinked sleepily, _we're here already? Sorry I fell asleep on you._

Obi-wan smiled, _it’s ok Anakin, you seemed to have had a long day. Would it be ok if we kissed good night?_

Anakin smiled brightly as he leaned over the console to meet Obi-wan halfway. Their lips brushed against each other softly. 

Obi-wan gave Anakin a soft smile, _thank you for the wonderful evening Anakin. I look forward to seeing you again. Get some rest._

Anakin smiled shyly, _I had a great time with you tonight. Thanks for bringing me home. Talk to you soon, sleep well._

  
Anakin got out of the car and stopped at the door waving good night to Obi-wan. Anakin walked up to his apartment as a warm feeling washed over him. It was a surprisingly good night and he found himself thinking as he got ready for bed that he couldn’t wait to see Obi-wan again.


	2. Sometimes Anakin Hates His Friends...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Anakin hates his friends, this might be one of those times... Or Ahsoka, Cody and Rex ask a lot of questions and like to tease Anakin.

Anakin was lost in thought as he made small tweaks to the design he was working on.  His hearing aides we're sitting next to his hand on the desk as he just wanted quiet while he finished the calculations so they could print the frame work for the arm today.  He was so engrossed in his work that he didn't notice the rest of his team arrived to set up.  

Ahsoka, Cody and Rex were laughing as they came into the lab.  Rex rolled his eyes, and smiled fondly when Anakin didn't flinch at their noise, noticing his aides we're on the desk. He walked over to Anakin's desk and tapped on the desk top to avoid startling his friend.  Anakin blinked sleepily and smiled at Rex before sliding his aides on. "Morning, I didn't realize it was so late."

Rex laughed and used a modified version of sign language that they had worked out,  _late night?_

Anakin blushed lightly as he nodded, "yeah we were out later than I planned." Anakin loved that his friends always tried to sign and speak at the same time, it really made a difference for him. 

Rex grinned, "oh yeah you had a date last night, how'd it go?"

Ahsoka and Cody came over to Anakin's desk. "yeah, did Ami finally pick a good one?" Cody asked as he sat down, knowing Padme had a tendency to pick guys that weren't always good at dealing with Anakin's quirks.

Anakin's blush deepened, "it was a good night after we went back to Padme and Sabe's place."

 Ahsoka arched an eyebrow, "where'd you guys go?"

"Dex's Bar, she figured it would be neutral ground." Anakin replied.

Cody frowned slightly, "don't they do live music and dancing on Friday nights?"

Anakin nodded and Cody sighed, "I love Ami like a sister, but there are sometimes I feel like she doesn't think.  You hate going to loud, dark bars." 

Anakin quirked a little smile, "it's ok, some day I'll clue her into that fact.  She was just trying to help and we were only there for about a half hour.  Sabe offered their place as an alternative to continue the evening."

Rex grinned, "thank the gods for Sabe, and seriously you should clue Padme into the fact you hate loud, dark environments.  She'll feel so guilty for dragging you to the bar for these blind dates."

Anakin rolled his eyes, "I don't want to hurt her feelings and honestly it's not that big a deal.  If the date is going bad I can always say I have a headache and head out.  Seriously she is always game to leave when I ask so it's fine."

Ahsoka wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "so did you need to feign a headache last night?"

Anakin bit his lip, "I did have a headache, but we left and it went fine.  We went to Padme and Sabe's and hung out a bit longer.  Then he dropped me off at home."

 Rex grinned, "so is there going to be a second date?"

Anakin shrugged, "maybe."

Ahsoka dropped her head to her desk, sighing dramatically before cocking her head to the side and giving Anakin an impish grin, "did you at least get his number?"

Anakin blushed, "yes we exchanged numbers, but I don't want to scare him off by being too eager."

 Cody snorted, "what's his name?"

Anakin smiled shyly, "Obi-wan.  He teaches at the same school Padme does."  Anakin absently reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone after feeling it vibrate.

Rex nodded, "so he's a teacher.  Do you like him?"

Anakin blushed as he read the message  _Anakin I had a lovely time with you last night and was wondering if you would be free Saturday afternoon._

Anakin smiled sending back  _I had a great time too.  Yeah I'm free what did you want to do?_

Anakin shrugged as he looked at his friends, "it's him.  He wants to get together on Saturday. Yes I think I do like him."

Ahsoka and Cody grinned. 

"Don't look so shocked Skyguy he'd have to be a fool to not want to see you again." Ahsoka reassured.

Rex bit his lip, "does he know about your hearing?"

Anakin looked at his phone,  _I've got tickets to a matinee at the theater and thought you might want to come._

Anakin bit his lip nervously.   _Sure do you want to meet there?_

 _No I'll come get you.  This is going to be amazing and don't worry your hearing won't be a problem for this._ _I'll pick you up at 11._ Obi-wan replied quickly.

Anakin looked at Rex, "yeah he knows.  He even signs."

Rex arched an eyebrow, "that's great Ani, so why do you look like you want to throw up?"

Anakin shrugged looking at his phone, "he wants to take me to the theater on Saturday."

Cody laughed, "ok, wow have you ever been?"

Anakin shook his head, "you know we never had extra money to do something like that.  It was a huge treat to go to the movies or out to eat." Anakin put his head in his hands, "what do you even wear to the theater?!"

Rex squeezed Anakin's shoulder, " it's ok Anakin, just wear your black dress pants, your black shoes and that nice gray sweater, if you really want to dress it up put a white button down under the sweater."

 "Are you sure that's ok?" Anakin asked.

Rex chuckled, "yes, I'm sure, remember I took Soka a few weeks ago.  You really don't have to worry too much about formality especially for a matinee."

Anakin smiled, "well now that you've all gotten to grill me and work out what I'm wearing for the next date, what do you say we get to work printing this arm so we can get the mechanics and electronics put together."

Cody nodded, grabbing his crutches before heading over to set up the 3D printer.

"Hey Cody did something happen to your leg?" Anakin inquired.

"Well an IED wanted it more than I did." Cody laughed, "in all seriousness I was having a problem with the knee joint, it keeps catching and grinding.  I tried to fix it last night but it was still acting up this morning."

Anakin frowned slightly, "I can take a look at it for you.  I know it takes forever to get an appointment with your doctor for these things."

Cody smiled, "I'd really appreciate you checking it out.  I miss my leg, the crutches, while a good workout, make it harder to do other things."

Ahsoka reached over her desk and grabbed the offending limb.  "I swear I didn't do anything but carry it for Cody."

Anakin arched an eyebrow, as he chuckled, "well Snips the last time you tried to tweak his leg I had to rebuild the knee joint so as long as we don't do that again we're good."

Ahsoka stuck her tongue out, "it was one time."

Anakin gave the leg a quick look as Cody and Rex set up the printer, while Ahsoka started rounding up the electronics so she and Anakin could start building the sensors.  "I think I see what's going on here.  Are you guys ok if I fix this while the framework for the arm is printing."

Everyone agreed as Cody grinned, "it'll be a lot easier for me to be useful if I can move freely, so by all means do your thing."

Anakin made quick work of the repair.  He replaced a few screws, and cleaned out the joint making sure it moved through the range of motion smoothly.  Within 15 minutes Cody was happily exchanging his crutches for his leg.

"I don't know how you do it Ani, but you are the best freaking mechanic when it comes to keeping this thing working."  Cody enthused.

Once the framework was printed they all got to work on their respective pieces, by the end of the day they had run a few basic tests and we're fine tuning the sensors and various points in the mechanics.

Anakin left work happy with the progress they had made and exited about the weekend and getting to see Obi-wan again, this time without his friends.  He was excited about going to the theater and was seriously curious as to how his hearing or lack thereof wouldn't be a factor in the experience, but he trusted Obi-wan when he said it wouldn't.  Now all he wanted to do was go home and get things ready for their date and maybe talk to Obi-wan.  Things were definitely looking up.


End file.
